Color filters are used for liquid crystal displays (LCDs), optical filters for cameras, and the like. The color filters may be fabricated by coating a fine region with three or more colors on a charge-coupled device or a transparent substrate. This colored thin film can be fabricated using various methods, such as dyeing, printing, electrophoretic deposition (EPD), pigment dispersion, and the like.
The pigment dispersion method forms a colored film by repeating a series of processes such as coating, exposing to a light, developing, and curing a photopolymerizable composition including a coloring agent on a transparent substrate including a black matrix. The pigment dispersion method can improve heat resistance and durability, which are very important characteristics for a color filter, and can provide a film with a uniform thickness.
However, in the pigment dispersion method, the pigment may be not dissolved in a solvent and remain as a dispersion. Accordingly, the pigment particles may reflect, diffract, refract, or otherwise interfer with light during light transmission. As a result, pigment dispersion methods can be limited with regard to improved color characteristics of contrast ratio.